A Chibi Camping Trip
by Maiku-Saiyukimoto
Summary: (PG13 for later chapters) Omi and Yohji invite Nagi and Schu to go camping. What kind of dangers await them? I don't even know! Please R&R OxN, SxY
1. The way to the campsite

A Chibi Camping Trip  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Weiss or Schwartz, if I did well I wouldn't even be typing this story now would I?  
  
"Talking" /Telepathy/ 'Thinking' Talking on phone   
  
(At The Weiss Household)

Omi: Hey, Aya?  
  
Aya: Hm?  
  
Omi: I bored. What can I do?  
  
Aya: I don't know, ask Yohji.  
  
Omi: -sigh- Okay.  
  
-Yohji walks in with a hangover from partying all night with Schu and getting drunk.- (a/n: Yes, Weiss and Schwartz are friends in this fic.)  
  
Yohji: -yawn- What's up chibi?  
  
Omi: Well I am bored and I can't think of anything to do.  
  
Yohji: Why don't you just drink and have a lot of fun that way?  
  
Omi: Hm? Let me explain the reasons. One, I am under age to drink. Two, I don't need to drink to have a good time. And three, Aya and Ken would kill me if I even thought about doing what you do.  
  
Yohji: Whatever, I was just giving you an idea. But, no! You have to list the reasons why it's wrong for under aged drinking.  
  
Ken: -comes out of no where with a big happy smile on his face- I know what you can do Omi-kun! Go camping! That's always fun! You could take a friend along too!  
  
Omi: o.O Um, okay. Do you want to go with me Ken?  
  
Ken: No I can't! I must play soccer and teach little kids! Mwa-ha-ha-ha-ha- ha! Why don't you ask Nagi if he will go with you?  
  
Yohji: Whoa! Hey there Kenken I better go camping with the two. I don't want them staying up past their bed time.  
  
Omi: -blush- Yohji! Look whatever you can come if you want to, I am not stopping you.  
  
Yohji: There is no need to stop me, plus it's for your own safety.  
  
Aya: -laughs- Think what you want Koudo. -walks over to Omi and hands him a first-aid kit- You are going to need this.  
  
Omi: Thanks Aya. Hold on Yohji, I need to call to see if Nagi can come.  
  
Yohji: And Schu.  
  
Omi: What?! NO!  
  
Yohji: -puppy face- Omi please! I want Schu to go with us I hardly ever get to see him!  
  
Omi: Yes you do! You get to see him like every night! You tell us he was so funny at the bar! You say how you two have such a good time together!  
  
Yohji: Well you do have a point. -drool- Very good.  
  
Ken: -snaps fingers in front of Yohji's face- Stop zoning out!  
  
Yohji: Huh? Oh! So please Omi will you let Schu come?  
  
Omi: -sighs in defeat- Gods! Fine Schu can come! Now hold on. -starts dialing Schwartz's number then rings and Nagi picks up-  
  
Nagi: Moishi Moishi?   
  
Omi: Hey Nagi. I called to ask you something.  
  
Nagi: Okay, um actually can you hold on for a second? Crawford needs to tell me something.   
  
Omi: Sure. -???-  
  
Nagi: Back. He wanted to let me tell you "Yes, he can go." What does he mean? Go where?   
  
Omi: Hehe, yeah. I was going to ask you if you would like to go camping with Yohji and me. And Yohji says Schu has to come with us too.  
  
Nagi: Sure. And let me _ask_ Schu. /Schu? Oh Schu? WAKE UP SCHU!!!!/

(At The Schwartz Household)  
  
Schu: -falls off the sofa- /What the hell chibi?!/  
  
Nagi: -laughs- /Omi and Yohji invited us to go camping with them. Want to go?/  
  
Schu: -wide awake- /Really? Well let's go!/ -runs down stairs with a six pack in his arms standing by the door waiting-  
  
Nagi: -sweat drop- /What about your suit case with extra clothes and a swim suit?/  
  
Schu: -magically a suit case appears with everything packed- /I am ready!/  
  
Nagi: /Okay, good enough for me./ Omi?  
  
Omi: Yeah?   
  
Nagi: Well Schu is ready and all I have to do is pack. What time do you want to pick us up?  
  
Omi: Around 3:00. Is this okay?   
  
Nagi: Yeah, that's fine see you then. 'Good that gives me about two hours to prepare.'  
  
Omi: Okay. Bye!   
  
Nagi: Bye! -click-  
  
Omi: -click-  
  
Schu: /Oh, two hours to prepare? Are sure that's long enough, Naggles?/  
  
Nagi: -blush- /Shut up!/ -runs upstairs to get ready-

(At The Weiss Household)  
  
Omi: Okay Yohji, go get the tent and pack your clothes. Ken will you make some food for us? Aya? Um, I guess you can just continue sitting there.  
  
Yohji: Right on it. Tent and clothes.  
  
Ken: Okay. I am going to pack some sandwiches and some yummy food which I can't think of at this moment. -rushes into kitchen making food-  
  
Aya: Hn.  
  
Omi: Okay then time for me to get things done. -runs upstairs packing-  
  
(One hour and forty five minutes later)  
  
Yohji: Omi are you ready. We should leave now. I got our food and our tent and sleeping bags too, now hurry up I am waiting for you! Hey! That's cool. I made a rhyme. -thinks he is so cool because he is-  
  
Omi: I am coming! -he comes down stairs wearing lightly tanned hiking shorts, and a plain short sleeve shirt and a pair of new hiking boots- I got my case right here. -he held his case up-  
  
Yohji: Looking good Omi. -wink- I am sure Nagi will love it.  
  
Omi: I hope so. Now let's go.  
  
-they both hopped in Yohji's care and drove towards the Schwartz home ready to go camping-

(At The Schwartz Household)  
  
Schu: Nagi hurry up! They are going to be here any minute.  
  
Nagi: Okay!  
  
Schu: Good. I didn't think you of all people would take so long just to get ready.  
  
Nagi: Yeah, me too. -he was wearing black and white tennis shoes, a pair of black shorts and a lose sweat shirt-  
  
Schu: Nice. /That's makes you look sexy and vulnerable/  
  
Nagi: /Thanks Schu. But I hate to break it to you, but I am already taken./ -he thought that in a evil kind of way-  
  
Schu: Yeah I know and so am I. -drool-  
  
-a loud car screech namely Yohji's car made Schu snap of his daze as he and Nagi left the house to go camping with their _loved_ ones-

(In Yohji's Car)  
  
Yohji: You guys ready to go camping?  
  
Nagi: Yup.  
  
Schu: -clinging to Yohji's arm- Yes. (a/n: I know that I said that they where friends near the top, they are actually more than that. But I am sure you all knew that already from reading. They are all more than that.)  
  
Omi: -stroking his fingers through Nagi hair 'cause Nagi is resting his head on him- This will be fun won't it?  
  
Nagi: Yeah. It'll be neat going camping with you for the first time.  
  
Schu: -talking to Yohji telepathically- /Aw. Look at them. They are so sweet together. It makes me want to cuddle something./  
  
Yohji: /Schu, you are and that would be my arm in which I have to use to drive and not let us get killed./  
  
Schu: /Fine./ -lets go of Yohji's arm- /The one time I act nice and affectionate you go and push me away./  
  
Yohji: /Now Schu don't be that way. It's just that I don't want to die today because then it would be my last of seeing you./  
  
Schu: /Aw, that's so nice!/  
  
Omi: Okay, we're at the campsite.  
  
TBC!  
  
Well, did you like the first chapter? I know that it sucks but, oh well. If you do like it push that button down there at the bottom of the page and review please. It would make me happy and it would make Omi and Nagi happy too.  
  
Nagi: We could care less, really.

Omi: Yup.  
  
-glare- Fine then it would make Yohji and Schu happy if you review.  
  
Schu: -silence-  
  
Yohji: -silence-  
  
.

.

Where did they go? Omi have you seen where they went?  
  
Omi: -silence-  
  
Omi? Nagi? Where is everybody? Oh well. Maybe I will just make them die in the next chapter. Yes, I will make them all die! Mwa-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha!  
  
Omi: O.O I AM HERE!  
  
Nagi: O.O Me too!  
  
Yohji: O.O Same for me!  
  
Schu: O.O meep!  
  
That's better! Now say that it will make you all happy if I got reviews or its bye, bye living until the next chapter.  
  
All: It would make us very happy if you review and its makes us happy if Maiku is happy!


	2. Raccoons? And getting Lost

Yay! I added chapter two! –happy dance- Thanks to: dom-sama! You made me happy! Thank you so much! And don't worry I won't kill Omi or any of them. Dom-sama was the only on the reviewed. . I am not mad. I hope you all like this chapter.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Weiss or Schwartz if I did well that would be a scary situation for them.  
  
"Talking" 'Thinking' /telepathy/  
  
(At The Campsite)  
  
Nagi: Wow. It's really nice outside. –a breeze blows by and ruffles his hair-  
  
Schu: Yes it is! Now let's set up the tent and get drunk! –smiles-  
  
Yohji: Yeah, I like Schu's idea!  
  
Omi: You two can do that, but Nagi and I won't.  
  
Yohji: -leans over to Schu and whispers in his ear- He has his reasons.  
  
Schu: Ah. So he doesn't want to be a drunky? Neither does Nagi. Probably the same reasons.  
  
Nagi: Well guys we are going to get it ready.  
  
-Nagi and Omi spend about half an hour trying to set up the tent and failed-  
  
Yohji: -looks over at the two struggling to set it up- Omi, would you like us to help you?  
  
Omi: Yes! You two are so lazy I never thought you would ask.  
  
Nagi: Yeah. We are only so tall. –sarcastic-  
  
Schu: Well why don't you use your powers Nagi?  
  
Nagi: Well we are camping and we are going to camp the normal way. It would be like bringing your hair dryer with you, Schu.  
  
Schu: I wasn't allowed to bring my hair dryer? –pouts-  
  
Omi: You actually brought you hair dryer? We are only camping for this one night.  
  
Schu: So? It gets frizzy. And I have to take good care of my hair.  
  
Yohji: Where do you think you are going to plug it?  
  
Schu: ...  
  
Yohji: Never mind let's just help them with the tent.  
  
Schu: Okay  
  
-it took about five minutes for Schu and Yohji to set it up and get everything inside there. While Omi and Nagi made a fire and where sitting on a wooden log just a few feet from it warm glow-  
  
Nagi: That was really nice of you Omi for inviting me.  
  
Omi: No problem. It's nice to spend some time with you anyway. -he kisses Nagi's forehead-  
  
Nagi: -blush- Thanks. Hey where are Schu and Yohji? –over at tent and its shaking around- Hey I think we got some raccoons in our tent.  
  
Omi: Really? Maybe you should check it out.  
  
Nagi: Okay –looks inside- OO AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!! Its burns! My eyes!  
  
Omi: -rushes over to Nagi- What's wrong? Are you okay?  
  
Nagi: No! Those weren't raccoons in our tent! It was Yohji and Schu!  
  
Omi: oO You poor innocent thing you! –tries to comfort Nagi- Calm down its okay.  
  
Nagi: I was so scared! I wasn't meant to see that!  
  
Omi: Hold on. –walks over to tent- Guys! You just scared Nagi! Get off each other! Its time to eat anyways. And Yohji you're sitting on the sandwiches.  
  
Yohji: Erm, sorry Omi. –gives sandwiches to Omi- Here.  
  
Omi: Thank you. –sighs and walk over to Nagi-  
  
Schu: Whoa, I didn't know Omi could blow his top off like that. Well let's eat. After that, I am starving.  
  
Yohji: Alright and maybe we should say sorry to Nagi. I think we really freaked him out.  
  
Schu: Okay. –rolls eyes-  
  
-they walked out of the tent smiling and said sorry to Nagi. They all ate, and then Omi had to go to a near by bathroom or he was going to wet himself-  
  
Yohji: Uh, Nagi? Don't you think Omi s taking to long in the bathroom?  
  
Nagi: Maybe. I will check on him in a minute.  
  
(In the bathroom)  
  
Omi: -washing his hands- That's better. –leaves bathroom-  
  
-as he is walking through the forest he can't seem to find the campsite-  
  
Omi: 'Oh crap. Where were we at?'  
  
-Omi keeps looking but he still can't find any trace of where his friends and he were staying-  
  
(Back At The Campsite)  
  
Yohji: Maybe you should go look for Omi now.  
  
Nagi: Yeah. Okay. I will be right back okay guys?  
  
Schu: Okay. Be careful.  
  
Yohji: Yeah, what he said.  
  
-Nagi walks over to the bathroom-  
  
Nagi: Omi? Are you in here? Omi?  
  
-silence-  
  
-Nagi leaves the bathroom and is walking trough the forest and he hears something-  
  
Nagi: Omi is that you? Hello?  
  
(Where Ever Omi Is Lost)  
  
-Omi pauses for a second. He heard a noise-  
  
Omi: Is anybody there? Huh? Is there?  
  
-Omi heard the noise again and was petrified and he began to back up-  
  
(Back With Nagi)  
  
-Nagi heard it again but this time louder he began to back up-  
  
(Omi)  
  
-back-  
  
(Nagi)  
  
-back-  
  
(Omi)  
  
-back-  
  
(Nagi)  
  
-back-  
  
(Omi)  
  
-feels something against his back and screams-  
  
Omi: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!  
  
(Nagi)  
  
-feels something against his back and screams-  
  
Nagi: GAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!  
  
-then they both turn around and look at each other not knowing who is who and scream for mercy-  
  
Omi and Nagi: AHHHHHHH! WE ARE SCREAMING FOR MERCY!!  
  
(At The Campsite)  
  
-Schu and Yohji stop sucking faces and rush over to where they heard the screams-  
  
(Where Omi And Nagi Are At)  
  
-they both hear running footstep and they see Yohji and Schu-  
  
Omi: Yohji!  
  
Nagi: Schu!  
  
-they both look at each other a were wide eyed-  
  
Nagi: Omi?  
  
Omi: Nagi?  
  
Schu: Duh! Who did you think you both were?  
  
Omi: Well I just got lost and I bumped into Nagi and we both scared each other by screaming.  
  
Nagi: Yeah and then you and Yohji came running over here.  
  
Yohji: Well now that we found you guy does you think we should head back no?  
  
Schu: Which way is back?  
  
Omi: Oh  
  
Nagi: Crap  
  
TBC?  
  
Well did you like it? Was it good enough to maybe get a second review? Sorry if my story is crap but I think I did a pretty good job on it. Don't you guys?  
  
Nagi: Nope. You made me sound like a wuss screaming the way I did.  
  
Omi: Me too!  
  
Schu: I liked it I ended up making out with Yohji in later parts.  
  
Yohji: Yeah I like it.  
  
That's nice that you both like it, but sadly for me its for the wrong reasons.  
  
Schu: To bad for you then.  
  
-glare- Well then maybe I will make you all die in the next chapter. Or I can have it happen by a bear.  
  
Nagi: We know you won't do that.  
  
How would you know?  
  
Nagi: You said it up at the top. "And don't worry I won't kill Omi or any of them."  
  
=.='' Well then I guess I can change my mind then.  
  
Schu: You won't do that.  
  
Okay maybe I won't but I can always make you not kiss Yohji ever again in the next chapter.  
  
Schu: No! Fine! I love it! This is so good! And who ever reviews this I will give you each a hug personally. And I will say a funny word.  
  
Yohji: And I will give a kiss to everyone who reviews and I will dance like a monkey.  
  
Man, are you two really that desperate to kiss one another.  
  
Yohji: Schu is a really good kisser.  
  
Schu: Same goes for Yohji.  
  
Oh. -turns and looks at Nagi and Omi- Well and for you two. I will bring back the most dreaded people. Tot and Ouka! Mwa-ha-ha-ha-ha!  
  
Nagi: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!  
  
Omi: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!  
  
Oh yes. I will make them bug you and stalk you all night long. But I won't bring them if you are nice to me and ask for reviews.  
  
Omi: Okay! Who ever reviews this I will ummm.  
  
Nagi: -whispers something in Omi's ear-  
  
Omi: -blush- Oh! I might do that. Who ever reviews this will find out what me and Nagi will do.  
  
Nagi: Yup!   
  
Now what do you say?  
  
All: Please review it makes Maiku happy, and we are happy when she is happy. 


End file.
